Controlled fermentation of foods can be used as a means of improving functionality of the foods. Dairy whey, a food, may be an economical source of a fermentable substrate, and is widely used an an accepted milk-derived ingredient in manufactured foods. If whey can be properly functionalized by fermentation with an organism that produces a thickening polymer when grown on the whey substrate, it is possible to obtain whey products that may serve the function of a stabilizer, thickener, emulsifier, or flavor enhancer.
Whey is the fluid medium containing a very low concentration of milk solids and a high concentration of lactose. Disposal of this waste by-product by drying is an energy-intensive, expensive procedure which results in an expensive by-product, while sewering of the whey is prohibitive in cost due to the high biological oxygen demand which is placed on municipal sewer system.
The most desirable method of handling this waste stream is to produce a high quality natural food ingredient from the whey waste product. We have discovered several novel methods of producing a functionalized whey product. We have further discovered that combining two different types of functionalized whey results in a synergistic increase in viscosity. The combined products can be used as a food ingredient or any type of product where milk solids and lactose are acceptable ingredients.